The plastics from last year are back! R&R plz!
by xoxoprincessdillyxoxo
Summary: This is a Mean Girl story of the Plastics from last year and they come back to being plastics. But this time, there isn't just one clique, there's two! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Plastics are back 

As you all know, the Plastics aren't the Plastics anymore. But there are soon to be coming out again! BEWARE OF THE JUNIOR PLASTICS!

"Oh wow, do you see those girls thinking they own the school?" Cady asked her friend Regina.  
"Ohmygosh! I know..Remember us back then?" Regina replied giggling.  
That was the end of last year when there were the Plastics. This year was new. Nothing could possibly bring back the old times! ...oh is that so? Throughout the summer, the girls were getting back together..there soon was another year of the Plastics--but this time there were another group of plastics too. It wasn't just Regina, Cady, Gretchen & Karen, that was the first Plastics...now there was another group of plastics, but they were juniors. To me, it looks like another year of torture...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Move! Move! MOVE!" demanded Ginger the lead plastic of the junior Plastics. As everyone was moving out of her way, she sighted Aaron, standing right by his locker, getting his books.  
He looked hotter than usual. oh god..he's so friggin sexyyyy! Ginger thought.  
"Hi, Aaron" Ginger said in a flirtatious way, as 3 other girls were standing right behind her.  
"Oh, Hey Ginger, what's up?" Aaron asked. His eyes were sparkling and Ginger would do anything to get him. She was going to anything, absolutely anything to get him.  
"Not much...just saw your sexy-ass and thought I should just stop by to talk to you," Ginger told him in this flirty-but in a joke kind of vibe. Ginger laughed as Aaron smiled checking her out.  
"She is attractive... "Aaron thought AHEM AHEM! You're with Cady. Cady was Gingers worst enemy although they haven't spoken at least once. It was all because Cady got laid by Aaron like a dozen times! "Ugh, what a slut, I'm gonna be sluttier if Aaron likes slutty" Ginger thought.

Ginger was drop dead gorgeous, she got all the guys she wanted. She was blonde, with blue eyes and always wore pink lip gloss on her lips, really sexy skirts, tops that every prep would die to have but couldn't afford them, and she had so many clothes & shoes that she never wore the same piece of clothing more than twice a year. There was a rumor going around that she got laid by Jesse McCartney. Ginger was 15 going on 16. Her sweet-16 was in a month. Well, of course she was going to throw the biggest party at her house..her house was twice as big as Regina Georges, and twice as cooler. Ginger was certainly the richest girl in town. But was she the hottest?..

Aaron laughed and said, "Well, I better get going to class, see you around! Oh, p.s. you look really good yourself!" and smiled.

Ginger smiled really big and started playing with her curly, long, gorgeous blonde hair. She squeaked and turned around all smily, "Oh wow, okay..well let's go girls." She pushed the 3 girls and got her way to the front. Carrying her purple custom-made string bag, she was walking through the hallways of the school making her way to class. That was enough for one period. The next, she was going to make sure she got more.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cady, Gretchen, Regina & Karen, the Plastics from last year, were baaaaaaaaack! Over the summer, alot of things had changed, well for one, they were back togehter, for two, this time Cady was the lead plastic and she was a slut! For three, Cady had moved into an apartment condo that was really expensive, luxurious, and big, really big. For four, all the guys were after Cady. And Regina George was really popular still, but Cady was the real deal. For five, Janis and Deamion were still dorks, as usual, and Cady wasn't friends with them anymore, she hated them, they were like pukes on plates to her. And for the last, duuuude! THE PLASTICS ARE BACK IN ACTION! )

a/n- I hope you guys liked the first chapter..I will finish my "mean girls" story and start another fan fiction but this time it will be on a book instead of a movie. Please leave reviews and critique me I want to know what I can do better so I'll have more people enjoying the stories I publish!  
Thank's alot!

xoxo,Dilly


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of school, in the morning, Cady IMed Regina...

live2laff'n'luv- Hey Reg...betta' come with meshopping after school, bitch.

DaM.RiTe.i'M.hOtsss- WhaSuP biatch! Damn right, I will.

live2laff'n'luv- Good. Call the cellular whenever..blows kiss love yah...

DaM.RiTe.i'M.hOtsss- 33 loves babe! Imma call now..

live2laff'n'luv- aiiight. ill be waitin darlin'..

Regina calls Cady...

Cady: picks up her cell phone Hey nerd.

Regina: Boo, you whore...yerrr the nerd. giggles

Cady: gigglesyouknowiloveyah.

Regina: I know, I know.I feel so loved. Anywho I heard Janis is with Kevin G. Psh, whatta hottie, ey! laughs They make a good  
couple..ugly & uglier..Janis and her big lesbo ass, gos she's hideous.

Cady: laughs OMIGOSH!I know.Wait I'm going to3-way Aaron andtell him to sleepover tonight with you guys, my parentals  
are leaving town tonight so I'm having him, you, Gretch, Karen, and this hottie Matt-so you can hook up with him, sleepover  
tonight, aiight?

Regina: Okay. Well call him, cuz I gottsa go soon!

Cady: Okay. Hold on. presses -flash- & dials Aarons # & presses flash again Hello?

Regina: Hey? Alright did you call?

Cady: Yah.

Aaron: Hello?

Cady&Regina: together Hey Aaron, heh.

Cady: Aaron..hey!

Aaron: Hi..Cady?

Cady: Yeah..What's up?

Aaron: Nothing..just getting ready for school-are you 3-waying me with Regina?

Regina: Yup, she is.

Cady: chuckles I'm having a little sleepover get together sort thing tonight, and you better come sext. raises eyebrows

Aaron: Alrigghht I'll come.

Regina: Okay ya'll I'm gonna go, see yah at schewl!

Aaron: Bye, Reg! Have fun dressing up..laughs...cuz yer just always a slutty nude..kidding..

Regina: laughs in a flirtatious way Right, I am and its just so hot & sexy and it turns you o---

Cady: I LOVE YOU AARON! I can't wait for tonight, we'll have so much fun...You and I will be in my parents room. Alone.

Aaron: Okay! ahem Can't wait! Love you too, baby.

Cady: giggles & hangs up the phone

Regina: Way to be annoying, Cady. SorryAaron I don't mean to be all over you--It's just thatI miss you and I can't resist flirting with  
you. You're such a hottie. licks lips I don't know why I ever let you go.

Aaron: Wow, Reg. Yeah,you're prettyhot--It's just that--I just--I don't know. I love Cady. sighs Goodtimes with you.

Regina: Yea, Whatever. Bye.

Aaron felt the bit of guilt inside of him...buthe liked theidea of having a whole bunch of girls all overhim. Hesaid he loved Cady, and he did. He just thought that it was OKto think other girls were hot--and flirt a little--with other girls--..umm...that's what Cady did & she still loved Aaron. Yeah! That's the plan...LoveCady, but flirt with other girls also... Without lovingthem..just liking;) Ateensie weensiebit!..It's not gonna hurt his relationship with Cady.._right?_

That day at school, Cady didn't even peek at Regina. She knew Regina would bring up the convo on the phone earlier. And Cady didn't want to deal with her shit. She knew Regina still had a thing for Aaron, so she had to make sure Regina & Aaron had a distance between eachother. Aaron was surely in love with Cady but Regina was such a big flirt that she'd get any guy she wanted with a snap of a finger. Cady was hot too though, she was hotter, she just needed to be more outgoing than Regina so she'd keep Aaron for as long as she pleased. At lunch time, Cady, Gretchen & Aaron were already at the table eating. Aarons arm was around Cady's waste and was switching up and down feeling her thighs, and Cady was getting turned on every damn second his fingers would get close to her area. When Cady noticed Regina & Karen coming towards the table, she stuck out her tounge and made her way into Aarons mouth..Aaron smiled in this sexy way that made Cady want him more than ever. Aaron could feel Cady's tongue playing with his,he put his hand on Cady's leg and made his way up her plaid mini skirt and played around with her thong.ahem Regina interrupted and sat down.Aaron  
quickly turned away but Cady didn't care so she went on with her business and so Aaron just went along with heras ifnobody was around. Theystopped after2-3 minnutes andright then Cady went to the bathroom. Checking her lipgloss & putting more on since it all rubbed ofwhen she was making out with Aaron. All of a sudden Ginger came in the bathroom with her little posse.She glared at Cady and went into one of the bathroom stalls.-Okay, wow she's ugly. Hmm. I've seen her before--OH RIGHT!She wastrying to get with Aaron at mypool party before- Ginger's brother Matt, was invited toCady's pool partyduring the summer and he brought Ginger along.  
WhenGinger got out of the bathroom, shewent by Cady's sink, and washed her hands and put on lipgloss. Cady was glancing ather.

* * *

A/N- I hoped you guys liked this chapter.. I am reallllys.i.c.k. right now so I'm notgoing to school today, soI decided to write FF's! LoL.I know this was kind of short butI'm so sickI don't wanna sit here... 


End file.
